The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the Calinda variety and A2409 an unnamed interspecific very elongate pointed seedless grape selection from the University of Arkansas breeding program hybridized in May 2002. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2003. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2004 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2004, near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2005 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.